falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Références culturelles (Fallout 4)
Contenu Franchise Alien * L'inscription à l'arrière du capteur de flux indique "FLUX SENSOR CM-88B 180924609." Il s'agit d'une référence au navire à Alien , l'USCSS Nostromo (enregistrement 180924609). 1 * Lorsqu'on a d'abord parlé après avoir complété le Freedom Trail, Glory complète le survivant unique en disant que son travail sur la piste était «Pas mal pour un être humain». C'est probablement une référence au même compliment que l'évêque synthétique donne à Ellen Ripley dans le film Aliens . gothique americain La position d'un mannequin masculin et féminin dans le musée de la pelle de Wixon ressemble à la peinture américaine de Grant Wood ,'' mais avec le mâle tenant une pelle au lieu d'une fourchette. La Révolution américaine * L'arme minuteman standard est un mousquet laser , tout comme le fusil était pendant la guerre révolutionnaire. 2 * John Hancock partage son nom avec l'un des premiers hommes à signer la ''Déclaration d'indépendance , et il est implicite que son manteau rouge appartenait autrefois à Hancock. 3 * La quête La bataille de Bunker Hill est également nommée d'après l'une des batailles d'ouverture de la Révolution américaine. 4 Le spectacle Andy Griffith Dans le terminal du bâtiment du département du shérif de Nahant , un shérif Taylor est référencé, qui est le nom du personnage Andy Griffith joué sur The Andy Griffith Show . Apocalypse Now Lors de la lutte contre un Gunner Colonel Gutsy, il dira parfois «J'adore l'odeur de plasma au matin», qui est une référence au personnage Lieutenant-colonel Bill Kilgore de Apocalypse Now qui dit «J'aime l'odeur du napalm le matin». L'aviateur Les journaux éparpillés autour du Commonwealth affichent le titre "Way of the Future!" Sur eux, qui est la même ligne, le personnage de Leonardo DiCaprio Howard Hughes répète à plusieurs reprises à la fin du film The Aviator . Bad Fonts Une des blagues de Codsworth "Comic Sans, Arial et Papyrus entrent dans une barre ..." est une référence aux polices généralement mal utilisées et trop utilisées. La Bible * Le personnage de Lifegiver représente un Vault-Boy en robes, une barbe et un halo, tout comme des représentations communes de Jésus. * Ahab , un robot personnalisé trouvé à côté de Jezebel dans la quête Headhunting du complément Automatron . C'est une référence à Achab, roi d'Israël, et à sa femme, Jezebel. 5 Blade Runner * Au milieu de la ville de diamant, il y a un robot Takahashi, qui vend des nouilles, et la seule ligne qu'il parle est "Nani ni shimasho ka", qui signifie "Que devons-nous commander?" C'est la même phrase (y compris la grammaire imparfaite), comme l'a dit le vendeur de nouilles dans la scène "Noodle Bar" du film Blade Runner . * À l'angle sud-ouest du hangar de confinement Mass Fusion, le toit est le corps d'un homme dans une tenue aléatoire allongé devant un synthé à genoux et désactivé. La configuration fait allusion à la scène 'Tears in rain' à la fin du film. * Le test SAFE est une allusion au test Voight-Kampff de Blade Runner, destiné à discerner si quelqu'un est humain ou réplicant. * L'art du Trophée / Achievement Hunter / Hunted invoque Deckard étant harcelé par un garçon de coffre-fort. Blues Brothers L'un des fichiers de prisonniers dans le bâtiment BADTFL à Charlestown décrit un Jake Redds (résistant à l'arrestation), avec une liste d'effets personnels très semblables, mais pas identique aux effets de Jake Blues dans le film de 1980. Le Livre d'Abramelin Le "champ Abremalin" emprisonnant Lorenzo Cabot se réfère au travail historique occulte Le Livre d'Abramelin . Captain Planet La mission With Our Powers Combined est une référence au dessin animé Captain Planet . On dit que les Planeteers combinent leurs pouvoirs pour former Captain Planet. Le fût d'Amontillado Quand le survivant unique trouve le corps du général McGann dans les tunnels du château , il se trouve à côté de la caisse de vin contenant des bouteilles de vin "Amontillado". L'opposé est un squelette derrière un mur de briques à moitié construit. Ce sont des références à la célèbre histoire d' Edgar Allan Poe The Cask of Amontillado . En outre, si le personnage du joueur "inspecte" l'objet dans son inventaire, le nom "Montressor" est sur la bouteille. Montressor était l'un des personnages principaux dans The Cask of Amontillado . Le nom "P. Edgar" en petits caractères sur le bas de l'étiquette est une autre référence à Edgar Allen Poe. Sur une note parallèle, Poe a été inspiré à écrire l'histoire pendant son temps à servir à Fort Independence, également connu sous le nom de The Castle. L'inspiration pour le conte de vengeance d'Edgar Allen Poe vient du fort de Castillo de San Marcos à Saint Augustine en Floride. Le fort de la vie réelle, et les événements qui se sont produits là, sont très semblables en apparence à The Castle. En Juillet, le colonel Garcia Marti, en 1784, prit le commandement du fort, et amena sa plus jeune femme, Delores, avec son poste de service. Delores est tombé amoureux d'un jeune capitaine Abela. Le fort venait d'être renvoyé en Espagne en provenance d'Angleterre et subit des réparations. Lorsque le colonel Marti a attrapé sa femme Delores avec le capitaine Abela, il les a forés dans un mur épais dans le sous-sol du fort et a déclaré à sa garnison que sa femme était rentrée chez lui et que le capitaine Abela avait été réaffecté à Cuba. Charlie et la chocolaterie La rivière de Quantum trouvée dans le monde Nuka World of Refreshment conduit la rivière du chocolat présentée dans le livre pour enfants Charlie et l'usine de chocolat (et les deux films basés sur elle). Cette référence est renforcée sur une entrée de terminal à l'intérieur du trajet qui encourage la sortie de la rivière, car la composition chimique de Quantum tue les germes et résiste à la contamination. Dans le livre, un personnage est grondé pour boire de la rivière au chocolat et contaminer le chocolat. À votre santé Le Bar des années 1980, American Sitcom Cheers, est par la Boston Commons comme bar Prost . L'intérieur est criblé de références à la série, qui a été mis à Boston. Le mot "prost", après quoi la barre dans le jeu est nommé, est l'allemand pour "cheers". Les nombreux noms de Codsworth Il existe une longue liste de noms que Codsworth reconnaîtra et abordera le personnage du joueur comme . Parmi ces listes figurent parmi les nombreuses références culturelles variées. Code Code Autorité Le sceau du «Code américain de la bande dessinée» figurant sur les « Unstoppables» est une réimagination du cachet utilisé par l' Autorité du Code des BDs . Son objectif était d'informer les parents du contenu des bandes dessinées. Commodore 64 L'écran de démarrage du Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV a 64kb de RAM et 38911 octets gratuits, tout comme le Commodore 64. Le creuset Un personnage nommé Hawthorne réside à l'intérieur du Dugout Inn . Il met en garde contre les rencontres avec les synthés de l'Institut, une voûte amicale et comment il a "un mauvais sentiment" d'explorer les ruines d'avant-guerre de Salem , trouvées dans la partie la plus au nord-est de la carte. C'est une référence à John Hathorne des Salem Witch Trials. Âmes sombres Dans les régions méridionales de Bradberton dans le complément Nuka-World , il y a une petite maison avec une épée d'officier chinois qui s'accroche dans un tas de cendres dans un coin. Ce monticule peut être allumé dans un feu, sur lequel les stimulpaks tombent de l'air, semblable aux feux de joie de la série Dark Souls . Deus Ex: Invisible War Les PNJ peuvent parfois dire "Rip 'em à shreds!" Qui est une référence à une ligne dans le jeu Deus Ex: Invisible War répété (assez souvent) par les spectateurs aux matchs en graisse en cage. Mark Lampert a travaillé sur Invisible War , manipulant tout enregistrement et édition de voix avant de passer au travail en tant que directeur audio pour Fallout 3 et Fallout 4 . Dr. Strangelove Dans l'introduction, il y a une courte scène d'une salle de réunion avec une grande table circulaire avec un diorama d'un nuage de champignons au centre, et un homme avec sa main a saisi la ligne aérienne nucléaire. Le design, l'éclairage et le scénario général sont une référence à la comédie de 1964 de Stanley Kubrick Dr Strangelove . Docteur Who M. Goodfeels produit le célèbre refrain Daleks "Exterminate" lorsqu'il est mis en mode de garde. Donkey Kong Le jeu Red Menace est une référence au jeu Nintendo 1981 Donkey Kong . The Elder Scrolls: Arena Un poteau téléphonique juste à l'est du Sanctuaire à l'extérieur du terrain d'évacuation de la robotique lit TES 01 PPL 364946. En mars 1994, TES1 a été libéré. Des rouleaux doux peuvent être trouvés tout au long du jeu, comme dans le poste de police d'East Boston sur le bureau d'un détective. Il s'agit d'une mise au point de la situation donnée pour la création de personnage dans Arena et les jeux ultérieurs de Scrolls Elder . The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim La couverture d'un magazine Taboo Tattoos comprend le casque en fer de The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim . Le casque en fer est une pièce d'armure du jeu qui a été rendue célèbre en étant largement représentée dans la commercialisation du jeu en tant que coiffure choisie du "Dragonborn". Affaiblir la jambe d'un raider peut les faire gémir au sujet d'une "balle dans le genou". La spécificité et le libellé du «genou» au lieu de «mon genou» le rendent semblable au dialogue souvent répété de la garde de la ville de Skyrim et au meme suivant: «J'étais un aventurier comme vous. Ensuite, j'ai pris une flèche au genou. ... " Équilibre Gun Fu est une référence à Gun-Kata du film Equilibrium , une discipline de combat en étroite collaboration avec un pistolet. Le personnage principal d' Equilibrium , Preston ( également un nom utilisé dans Fallout 4 ), va à Freedom pour trouver le métro. Après cela, il les aide à abattre le père. De même, dans Fallout 4 , on suit le Freedom Trail afin de trouver le chemin de fer souterrain, en les aidant (potentiellement) à retirer Father. Fallout 3 Au début du jeu, le journaliste de la télévision commencera un segment sur les nouvelles locales de baseball et commencera sa conversation en disant "Et maintenant pour quelque chose de incontestable, inéluctablement ... Américain", qui est une citation de John Henry Eden 's on the Enclave Radio à Fallout 3 . Fallout 4 montre une société de moto pré-guerre nommée "Lone Wanderer", ce qui est inhérent à chaque moto trouvée dans le jeu a "Lone Wanderer" de leur côté, plus des panneaux d'affichage montrant le nom de l'ancienne entreprise. Il existe également un avantage appelé "Lone Wanderer", ainsi qu'une option de style de cheveux. Ce sont toutes des références au nom du personnage du joueur dans Fallout 3 . Robert Joseph MacCready , le personnage que vous rencontrez à The Third Rail, est l'ancien maire de Little Lamplight de Fallout 3 . Si l'on décide de l'embaucher, il prononcera occasionnellement la «règle du tunnel Serpent!», Une référence aux Tunnels Snakes de Vault 101 . Il peut également faire référence à d'autres domaines, tels que Little Lamplight ou Vault 87 . Dans divers endroits (tels que Wikeed Shipping Fleet Lockup ), il existe des ensembles de blocs en bois avec les lettres "G", "A", "R" et "Y", généralement présents avec un ou plusieurs autres jouets pour enfants. Il s'agit d'une référence aux clones de Gary qui ont rempli Vault 108 . Le test de synthèse utilisé à Covenant est le même que le GOAT , à l'exception de la question du surveillant. Abri antiatomique Les résidents de coffre-fort dans l' atelier additionnel Vault-Tec diront des lignes qui ont également paru dans l'application mobile Fallout Shelter , telles que «Qui pensez-vous gagner en combat, un bûcheron avec des bras tentacés ou un requin monté sur un monocycle? " Fleurs pour Algernon Le fond de Swan partage beaucoup de similitudes avec le personnage Charlie, qui est un gardien mentalement handicapé qui reçoit un sérum qui augmente son QI Cependant, il commence à régresser et à devenir de nouveau handicapé mentalement. Full Metal Jacket En combat, Gunners écrira de temps en temps, "obtenez un!", En référence à la scène du lanceur de hachoir. Parfois, on peut entendre Cait dire "Je te dévisse la tête et je te chie dans le cou" provenant du Sergent Hartman. Une autre référence au Sergent est faite à la General Atomics Galleria, le Directeur donne des ordres aux robots en leurs donnant le nom de "Tas de punaises". Galaxy Quest Dans le complément Nuka-World dans le Safari Adventure Welcome Center , les références du terminal Dr. Hein, Galaxy Quest, dans l'entrée du journal 06-02-2077, les ours polaires sortent du Nuka-Gen Replicator "à l'envers et explosent". Cela concerne le destin de l'étranger transporté à l'aide du convoyeur numérique comme test dans le film. Chasse de bonne volonté Dans les ruines du CIT derrière l'entrée ouest, il y a un tableau avec un squelette à côté, sur le tableau sont deux «arbres irréductibles homéomorphes du degré 10.». C'est une référence à la scène dans laquelle Will Hunting essaie de résoudre le problème sur le tableau dans le couloir. Grand Theft Auto Dans le département de police de South Boston , il y a une entrée sur le terminal de preuve concernant un suspect nommé Nicole Connelly, qui est accusé du crime de Grand Theft Auto. Son nom est raccourci à " NiCo " dans les entrées du journal des preuves. Niko Bellic est le nom du protagoniste du jeu vidéo Grand Theft Auto IV 2008. HP Lovecraft Au nord-est de Goodneighbor, il y a un endroit appelé " Pickman Gallery ". C'est le site principal d'une quête appelée « Pickman's Gift » et c'est une référence à l'une des nouvelles de HP Lovecraft, «Pickman's Model». Il y a plusieurs petites références à l'histoire tout au long de la quête et à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Dunwich Borers est également une référence directe à "The Dunwich Horror", et aussi à Dunwich Building of Fallout 3 . Le visage géant à l'intérieur de Dunwich Borers est également une référence à l'histoire «The Shunned House». Les enfants d'Atom se réfèrent également aux rayonnements comme la lueur à l'occasion. Cela fait référence aux favoris personnels de HP Lovecraft de son travail; La couleur hors de l'espace . Dans cette histoire, une ferme est habitée par une couleur (hors de l'espace) appelée la lueur qui muque le corps et détruit le cerveau comme le rayonnement. Ici, il y a des monstres La quête Here There Be Monsters est une référence au terme pour un endroit dangereux sur la carte. Tiré des premières cartes où des régions inconnues ou dangereuses incluent des dessins de dragons, de scorpions ou de sirènes. Here Be Dragons . Indiana Jones et le Royaume de la crâne de cristal Le début de la quête Kid in a Fridge est une référence à une scène d' Indiana Jones et du Kingdom of the Crystal Skull , où Indiana Jones survit à une explosion nucléaire en se cachant dans un réfrigérateur plombé. Mâchoires Dans les bateaux autour du Commonwealth, il y a un homme avec la même veste bleue et le bandana bleu comme personnage de Robert Shaw dans le film, avec une machette et un dauphin mutant. Une cage semblable à celle du film sera également sous le bateau. Juvenal Dans le journal de Zoe, le titre d'une entrée est «Qui protège le Protectron?» Ceci est une référence aux "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes" de Juvenal ? Une phrase popularisée comme "Who Watches the Watchmen?" Dans la série comique du même nom . Katatonia A l' intérieur de l' écoute Post Bravo, il y a un terminal avec les entrées du terminal Auditive Bravo écrit par le sergent JP Renkse , qui est une référence au vocaliste suédois de la bande de métal Jonas Renkse de Katatonia . De plus, plusieurs lignes du terminal comme "DEK" sont une référence de leur album Dead End Kings et des lignes comme "vide interne", "les rêves deviennent plus sombres" et "le sang coule encore" sont des paroles de l'une des chansons de l'album Dead Letters . roi Arthur Le Prydwen partage son nom avec le navire du roi Arthur des poèmes gallois «Preiddeu Annwfn» et «Culhwch ac Olwen». Elder Maxson est un peu basé sur le roi Arthur. Lady Lovelace Ada Lovelace était un mathématicien et un pionnier dans l'informatique qui est crédité pour être la première personne à concevoir un algorithme destiné à être exécuté sur une machine. Lady Lovelace est un robot programmé pour la course. Perdu L' événement aléatoire Scavenger et Hatch est très probablement une référence à Lost . Mega Man Dans l'image Pip-Boy de la Famille nucléaire de la quête, la représentation de Père a une apparence presque identique au Dr Thomas Light de la série Mega Man originale. 6 Commande de missiles Le jeu Atomic Command est une référence au jeu Atari de 1980 Missile Command . Monty Python et le Saint Graal Parfois, quand Codsworth est touché, il dit: «Ce n'est qu'une égratignure!», Qui est une ligne célèbre décrite par le chevalier noir de Monty Python et du Saint Graal , ainsi que Deacon «raillant» une tourelle, déclarant: «Ta mère était Un peashooter ?, "une référence au chevalier français dans le même film. 7 Mon amitié avec mon petit poney est magique Le bureau d'Arlen Glass, dans le siège social de Wilson Atomatoys, contient deux terminaux qui tiennent des références à l'émission de télévision. Trois journaux consécutifs font un signe de tête à trois Episodes: "The Last Roundup", "Too Many Pinkie Pies" et "Lesson Zero". Un second terminal mentionne la surprise d'Arlen par un manque d'intérêt pour la ligne de jouets par rapport à la façon dont il était, se demandant s'il devait plutôt créer une gamme de variantes d'édition limitée à collectionner. Cela pourrait se référer à la base de fans principalement masculine qui a traversé le spectacle, et l'augmentation ultérieure de la collection à d'autres par Hasbro, dont la raison principale pour le redémarrage de l'émission, était de vendre des jouets. Une autre entrée mentionne les idées d'Arlen; Certains comprennent: des manteaux de couleurs différentes et des marques d'identification pour distinguer entre plusieurs types ainsi qu'une gamme de pégasi et des variantes de licorne. On mentionne également la possibilité de variantes revêtues de cristaux, ce qui pourrait être fait référence aux ponts en cristal du spectacle et à leurs homologues de jouets réels. Lorsqu'on parle avec Preston Garvey après avoir complété la ligne de quête principale et vaincre l'Institut. Il félicite le personnage du joueur et mentionne que "ce n'est pas le soleil et les arc en ciel à partir de là.", Auquel le personnage du joueur pourrait répondre avec "What? No sunshine and rainbows" Ensuite, tu vas me dire que je suis Ne pas avoir de poney. " Il s'agit d'une référence au chapitre de l'épilogue "Day of Sunshine and Rainbows" dans le populaire fanfic "Fallout: Equestria" de Kkat, qui a engendré une sous-communauté entière dans le fandom Brony. Cependant, cela pourrait être une coïncidence. Mystery Science Theatre 3000 Les portes qui se trouvent dans les portes du repaire du Mécanicien qui nécessitent l'assistance d'Ada pour débloquer partagent une ressemblance frappante avec les portes du satellite d'amour dans le spectacle de télévision de culte Mystery Science Theatre 3000 . Ces portes s'ouvriront pendant les interludes entre le film montré dans chaque épisode. Ozymandias Si elle est amenée au General Atomics Galleria , Nick Valentine reformulera le poème Ozymandias de Percy Bysshe Shelley pour se moquer de la grande statue de Mister Handy . Piège! Le jeu PipBoy Pipfall est une référence au jeu Activision 1982 pour Atari 2600 Pitfall! . Playstation Toro , la mascotte de chat de l'école de Diamond City partage son nom avec la mascotte Playstation. Psycho Dans le complément Nuka-World , l'une des salles accessibles depuis la salle de tournage de Fun House dans Kiddie Kingdom contient un mannequin brandissant un couteau de combat et un squelette debout dans la douche et se protégeant. Cette scène est une référence au film Psycho. Le corbeau À la fin de la rencontre , Nick Valentine peut citer une partie de The Raven d' Edgar Allan Poe en réponse au Prydwen qui entre au Commonwealth à la sortie de Fort Hagen. La ligne qu'il cite est "Profondément dans cette obscurité regardant, longtemps je me suis levé, me demandant, craignant ..." RCA Les caméras de télévision vues dans Gunners plaza , Fort Hagen Command Center et Hubris Comics sont identiques à la RCA TK11, une caméra de télévision monochrome produite par Radio Corporation of America (RCA) en 1954 8 . RoboCop Au centre de vente et de service RobCo , le «RB-2851 SECURITY PROTOCOL 087 / Epsilon-VI Security Alert» est une référence cachée au film original de RoboCop . Rockville, Maryland L'arme ' Rockville Slugger ' s'appelle la ville de Rockville, l'emplacement actuel de Bethesda Game Studios. Rimous Jimmies Dans la ligne de quête de Atom Cats , une fois que Sole Survivor remet la première partie à Rowdy et parle à Zeke, il mentionnera "... peut-être que nous devrions vraiment brouter ses jimmies". Cette phrase provient d'une macro d'image sur Internet qui a inspiré un fil sur 4chan quelque temps plus tard, qui a imité l'argot 50, 9 comme le reste d'Atom Cats. Le meme s'est répandu sur le reste de l'internet. Les Simpsons Chez Beaver Creek Lanes, il y a une entrée dans le terminal qui énumère les classements de 2078 Far Harbour Bowling League. L'équipe en troisième place est l'équipe de bowling de Holy Rollers, Ned Flanders sur The Simpsons . La marque de télévision Radiation King se réfère au téléviseur d'enfance d'Homer Simpson, comme on l'a vu à l'épisode 10 de la saison 06, «Grampa contre l'insuffisance sexuelle». Star Trek: Voyager / StarCraft Chevalier Le capitaine Cade dit parfois: «Indiquez la nature de votre urgence médicale», une référence au médecin de Star Trek: Voyager , qui utilise un salut très similaire 10 lorsqu'il est activé dans le spectacle, sur lequel il dira "Veuillez indiquer la nature de l' urgence médicale". Cependant, dans le jeu vidéo StarCraft, le médecin est cité comme suit: "Veuillez indiquer la nature de votre urgence médicale". Peut-être que StarCraft fait une référence à Star Trek, ici, mais le libellé implique plus que Fallout se réfère à StarCraft. Fils de l'anarchie Dans le bureau régional de BADTFL , qui est légèrement au nord-ouest de Bunker Hill, il y a un terminal à verrouillage novice (Novice). Le "Prisoner 4CA8712" caractéristiques d'entrée du prisonnier sont remarquablement similaires, mais le nom d'Opie Hurst est une combinaison entre Opie Winston et son interprète Ryan Hurst. The Shining (film) Un tricycle peut être trouvé sur un tapis rouge au centre d'un couloir à l'intérieur d'Parsons State Insane Asylum . Il fait allusion à la célèbre scène de The Shining de Stanley Kubrick dans laquelle Danny Torrance monte son tricycle dans les couloirs de l'hôtel Overlook. Guerres des étoiles Le titre du quatrième Manuel d'opérations Covert des États-Unis s'appelle «Not the Soldiers You Looking For», qui se réfère à l'astuce mentale Jedi que Obi-Wan utilise sur Stormtroopers pendant A New Hope . Stonehenge Car-henge se trouve au sud de Walden Pond . Terminator 2 Le NIP "9003" donné par le Père pour un accès complet à son terminal est celui que John Connor utilise pour retirer frauduleusement de l'argent liquide d'un distributeur automatique de billets dans Terminator 2 . Todd Howard Plusieurs peintures trouvées tout au long du jeu présentent la ressemblance des employés de Bethesda, comme Todd Howard à la place de Napoléon Bonaparte. Le spectacle de Truman Les commodités de Vault 118 comprennent une plage artificielle, avec une grande peinture d'un voilier naviguant sur l'océan au-dessus. Cela fait référence à la scène à la fin du film The Truman Show , dans laquelle Truman collabore avec un voilier semblable dans le mur du monde artificiel dans lequel il vit. Chemin de fer souterrain Le chemin de fer est une allusion au chemin de fer souterrain, qui était connu pour le déplacement d'esclaves échappés à travers les États-Unis à l'aide d'une série de maisons et de gares sécuritaires. 11 Corps de marine des États-Unis Au sommet du terminal de KL-E-0 , il se lit «Avoir un plan pour tuer tous ceux que vous rencontrez», qui est l'une des «normes» soutenues par le Corps des marines des États-Unis, et a été dit par le Secrétaire de la Défense des États-Unis James Mattis 12 La marche des morts À l'intérieur de la cathédrale Hope de l' Union, il y a un ghoul hostile par le nom du père Gabe portant des vêtements de prédicateurs qui combattent plusieurs goulets sauvages. C'est une référence au personnage père Gabriel de The Walking Dead qui survit à l'apocalypse zombie en se cachant dans son église jusqu'à ce que les personnages principaux le trouvent et le sauve. On peut trouver un tracteur dans une clôture, avec un ghoul qui se trouve à l'extrémité avant du tracteur, près d'un colon mort qui est pris au piège. C'est une référence à une scène du premier épisode de la première saison de The Walking Dead de Telltale Games. 13 Winter Hill Gang Edward Winter est basé sur le célèbre patron de la foule de Boston, Howard "Howie" Winter, le deuxième patron de The Winter Hill Gang. Howie Winter a été célèbre par l'informateur (alors anonyme) du FBI, Whitey Bulger. Ses cheveux blancs peuvent aussi être une référence à Edgar Winter Le magicien d'Oz Tin Man , un protectron trouvé chez Easy City Downs , est une référence à The Wizard of Oz . Xanadu Dans l' usine de General Atomics dans la salle des bébés, des blocs de bois peuvent être trouvés en disant "Xanadu", une référence au film fantastique de 1980 Xanadu . Également une ligne du poème Kubla Khan de Samuel Taylor Coleridge. La ligne va "Dans Xanadu a fait Kubla Khan un décret de dôme enchanteur". Yogi Bear Yogi Bear est référencé avec un signe, et un yao guai hostile lors d'un pique-nique. Le panneau est conçu de la même manière que le Yogi Bear ne nourrit pas les ours des ours! signe. Catégorie:Fallout 4 Catégorie:Références culturelles